Through The Years
by KatHarvey
Summary: Jessica Morgenstern is bound for Gryffindor. Her family had been in that house. But Sorting Hat suggested that Slytherin would also be a good fit for her. It isn't until her fifth year, that she finds out that she is closely related to one of the most famous wizards of her time, and the people she trusted the most had been lying to her, her entire life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This fic has been adopted from RandomFandomness. She asked me to continue it. I'm re-posting the prologue, and I am currently typing up chapter one. I will update two days a week- Wednesday and Saturday. This is not my first fanfic; this is just my first fanfic on this site.**

 **Through the Years:**

 **Prologue**

October 31, 1981

The streets of London weren't quite as busy as they had been during the day, but they would soon be overcrowded with Muggle children as they travelled door to door in search of candy, dressed in fantastical costumes.

The sun was going down, the shadows growing longer. Street lamps flickered on all over the city, as the sun sank lower and lower. The early trick-or-treaters which consisted of the younger crowd, mostly toddlers and small children, had come out.

One such family were the Morgensterns. Andrew and Isabella Morgenstern, were walking with their year and a half old daughter, Elizabeth, who was swinging from their arms, shrieking in delight as they swung her higher and higher.

To their neighbours, the Morgensterns were just like them- completely normal. Nobody knew that hidden in their coat pockets were wands. Both had graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry nearly half a decade ago. Andrew now worked for the Department of Magical Transportation, whilst Isabella stayed home and looked after their daughter, Elizabeth.

"It doesn't feel safe, to be out like this, Isa."

"I know Andrew, but it's Zoey's first Halloween. Besides, You-know-who isn't after us-"

"You've heard the rumors," interrupted Andrew.

There was a tense silence, then Isabella answered.

"I care about Lily and James as much as you do, we were always together at Hogwarts, but you read what Dumbledore wrote in the letter he sent last week. I want to go to Godric's Hollow too, but we can't attract attention to their house. I wouldn't be surprised if there were several Death Eaters around in the neighbourhood."

"I understand what you're saying Isabella, but I can't help but feel like something bad is going to happen tonight."

Even though Andrew Morgenstern had dropped out of Divination in his fourth year, he couldn't have been more right.

* * *

Over in Godric's Hollow, a bright green flash of light burst from the tip of a wand. A body fell to the floor, followed by maniac laughter. Two infants bawled, as if they somehow knew their parents were dead, despite one being a little over a year old, and the other, barely a month old.

The night Harry Potter became the Boy Who Lived, was the night he forgot about his little sister.


	2. Part One, Chapter One: Six Years After

**Author's Note: So I'm terrible wen it comes to setting up schedules for myself, but I will try to update at least twice a week. And I apologize for all the random code text the last time I updated this. I guess I can't update fics from my phone.**

 **As for characters, all of them in this first scene will be OC's, but there will be mentionings of cannon characters. You've already met three of them in the Prologue: Andrew and Isabella Morgenstern, and their first daughter Elizabeth (who will often be referred to as "Zoey"). Two new characters are added: Benjamin "Benji" Morgenstern, the baby of the family, and Jennifer Morgenstern, the main will be told in third-person PoV, because RandomFandomness and found that it was a lot easier to write and edit together in that PoV. Constructive criticism is always welcome, and flamers will be ignored.**

 **This first chapter takes place six years after the fateful night at the Potter's one Halloween evening. From this point on, most of the chapters will be told in Jennifer's PoV.**

 **Disclaimer: If you see anything that's cannon, then I don't own it. Simple as that.**

Through the YearsChapter One: Six Years After

City of Westminster, London, England

June 10, 1987

"This one's from Benji and me!" six year old Jennifer Morgenstern shouted excitedly to her older sister who was currently opening a small pile of presents.

"Jenny, sweetie, it's 'Benji and I," their mother, Isabella Morgenstern, corrected gently.

"Huh?" Jennifer asked, confused. Isabella sighed, turning to her husband, Andrew, who was currently trying to find a good station on the radio.

"Now I understand why you wanted them to go to that muggle 'primary-school' before going to Hogwarts," she muttered.

"I told you that you'd come around," he said smiling, as he fiddle with the knob, the radio warbling as it passed through each station. Zoey eagerly tore off the poorly wrapped present from her siblings.

"Chocolate Frogs!" she announced happily. "And Mars Bars!"

"I thought I said no candy," Isabella said, jokingly. Zoey looked terrified.

"I'm joking Zoey," Isabella amended quickly. "They're presents- I'm not going to take them away." The relief on Zoey's face was obvious. Jennifer on the other hand, was feeling very antsy again, and was handing the presents to her sister in assault-rifle fashion.

"Aunt Molly sent me a sweater again Mum! It's orange! The same colour as the Chudley Cannons!" Andrew reached over the arm of the couch to grab the camera that had fallen some time ago.

"All right you three," Andrew said, getting ready to take a picture. "Say cheese!" Benji and Jennifer hurried to their older sister's side, and the three of them yelled 'Cheese!' enthusiastically at their father. There was a bright white flash, then a whirr as the picture developed. Unlike most wizarding photos, the people in this photo did not move. This was because the photographer, Andrew Morgenstern, was muggle born, and wanted his children to understand the Muggle world, which had prompted him to buy almost anything Muggle-related that he could find. The microwave and toaster in the kitchen had been made by Muggle hands, so had the small television in the corner of the living room. Even some of the books on the shelve's were a mix of wizarding and muggle titles. Jennifer eagerly took the photograph from her father to look at it. She couldn't help but notice that she looked different from her family. Her siblings had light brown hair, while she had bright red hair.

 _"That's because my mum had red hair," Isabella had said, when she had asked why she had red hair. "It skips a generation for some reason."_ Which, two years ago, seemed like a perfectly logical explanation. Nana Clara had once had red hair (which had been proven in old photographs from when Nana had been younger and her hair was not grey). Now, however, she wasn't so convinced about it. Yet, like most six year olds, her attention was easily distracted. The distraction? A toy broomstick that Zoey had just unwrapped.

End Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter seems rather short; they will get longer. The next few chapters will be like this: one for every two years of Jennifer Morgenstern's life until she gets her letter from Hogwarts. Then the chapters will take place every couple of days or so in her life. If you have any questions, or want more backstory on my characters, (which will become more clear as the story goes on) don't hesitate to PM me or leave a question in the comments. Again, constructive criticism is welcome. Also, I once again apologize for all the random code text the last time I updated this.


End file.
